


Batman

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly fluff or smut more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Batman

Occasionally, the pack gets together to brainstorm fundraisers for the Sheriff’s Department. They come up with several ideas each and every time but despite all that, they agree that, even though no one else wants to actually go, Lydia and Jax’s big charity gala would raise the most money and unfortunately, that seems to be what pushes it over the line.

Stiles knew his husband would rather chew his own arm off, but his promotion to sheriff eliminated any choice he might have had on the matter. In the spirit of compromise, he asked that the Martin-Whittemore's at least make it a costumed event and, with a wickedly evil glint in her eye, Lydia agreed.

Stiles should have been more concerned by this detail, but he was late to pick the twins up from lacrosse practice and was rushing out the door. It wasn’t until a week later when he saw the garment bags hanging in his closet that he gave it any more thought. He pulled the first bag down and unzipped it. His eyes might have twinkled, he couldn’t tell, but he could feel the side of his mouth pull up into a wide smile. A gorgeous replica of the most recent Batman costume was waiting for him. 

Love you too, Lyds, he thought.

And then he saw it, just lying there like the death totem of his life, wrapped around the hanger: For Derek. 

Derek was going to be Batman, Stiles realized. Dammit. Immediately, he unzipped the other bag, praying it wasn’t the most logical choice. 

“Don’t be Robin. Don’t be Robin,” Stiles murmured to himself. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when instead of the red and yellow he expected… he found a bright, purple tux and a snazzy green vest tucked inside the bag. 

The Joker. 

He could handle that. It wasn’t quite as good as Batman, but what was?


End file.
